You are my Sunshine
by Insanity.World.Freedom
Summary: Basically the song You Are My Sunshine by Johnny Cash reminded me of Japan because of the meaning on Japan's flag and stuff. So Japan is about to kill his best firend, Juliett, for power. What does he feel? Happyness? Sadness? Insanity? Read to find out. Kuro/Dark Japan Oneshot


Song- You Are My Sunshine by Jonnny Cash

You are my sunshine my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are grey  
You'll never know dear how much I loved you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

"You know you are the best friend I ever had, even if you were faking it." Juliett said, smiling up at the man towering over her. She shakily stood up and wipped the trickle of blood comming out of the corner of her mouth. The crimson liquid ran freely on her forehead and a gash on her arm. Bruises formed on her stomache and practically any place on her once delicate skin. It was hard to believe that her now pale white skin was once a healthy glow that made her cheeks rosy when she laughed. Now? Now Juliett is a pitiful sight, a mass of black, purple, and red blotted suit of bruises and both dried and new blood. Juliett looked like a walking skeleton, her hair stringy, her eyes no longer held the humorous gleam neing replaced by a broken and haunted look.

Yet despite the abuse, verbally and mentally, she always seemed to treat Kuro with respect, as if Juliett still considered him her friend even though he betrayed her for power. "You know, I wouldnt have this any other way. I only trusted you with my life." Juliett leaned on the shadowed wall for support. She sighed, reminising of happier times.

"We never did finish that checkers game now did we? You were the only one that was able to beat me in that game." Juliett laughed "And I was close to winning too untill you had to leave for work. My friend, I still respect you, even though you are about to kill me. I-" a familiar sword appeared at Juliett's throat, daring her to say another word.

"You talk too much." Kuro said with the same unfeeling and blank face that was unfamiliar to her. How Juliett hated it. Anger, dissapointment, hatred, anything but cold dark nuetrality that glowed off him in the past minutes. She smiled and nodded. He often told her this fact.

"Any last requests?" Kuro asked, still looking at her blankly. What she didnt know was that under the hard mask he put on just for her, deep inside he was sad to see her go. Even in the short time they were together he let her closer than anyone before, even though it wasnt that far. The girl nodded. "Yes, I never got a hug from you ever since we met." Juliett said smiling.

I'll always love you and make you happy  
And nothing else could come between  
But now you've left me for another  
You have shattered all of my dreams

The tip of his sword moved from Juliett's neck to her chest just about to take her life, events and images passed before her eyes like a black and white movie.

Small pink petals rose and danced in the wind as Juliett watched them in admiration as they went by. Some were even stuck in her long dirty blonde hair. She turned to the Asian man beside her and said something, making her smile and giggle. He smiled slightly and nodded. Juliett grabbed his hand and dragged him deeper into the forest. She stopped and ran to the tire swing, jumping on it and laughing merrily. Japan chuckled and walked to the tree that Juliett was currently at. Juliett said something to him and he blushed.

Juliett had convinced Japan to go to the mall with her for christmas shopping in America. She was wearing a red santa hat and carrying plenty of shopping bags. She jabbered away to the nation as he listened patiently. Juliett bought them both a subway sandwich for lunch, their bags forgotten under the table. She laughed merrily at something Japan said. Now finished with her meal, Juliett took off her hat and placed it on his head. She looked at him hard, tilting her head to the side and commented. Japan blushed and Juliett laughed.

Japan was not the man he once was, he was colder and darker than before. He was no longer the otaku freak that shared his manga with his best friend. He was a new person named Kuro. Swiftly, Kuro's sword stabbed into Juliett's chest and pierced her heart. She fell back untill he caught her suprisingly. Kuro looked at her for a moment, not speaking as blood formed a puddle beneath her. Juliett found it was beggining to get hard to keep her eyes open and to breathe, let alone smile. Finally, not breaking the silence, Kuro gave her one last hug that seemed to last an eternity. He laid her on the ground, sword in sheath, and with his back to her, he walked away.

Kuro did not seem to care that there was stains of Juliett's blood on his clothes nor the tears that were forming in his eyes. Damn that woman.

The other night dear, as I lay sleeping  
I dreamed I held you in my arms  
But when I awoke, dear, I was mistaken  
So I hung my head and I cried

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away

I'll always love you and make you happy,  
If you will only say the same.  
But if you leave me and love another,  
You'll regret it all some day:

You told me once, dear, you really loved me  
And no one else could come between.  
But now you've left me and love another;  
You have shattered all of my dreams:

In all my dreams, dear, you seem to leave me  
When I awake my poor heart pains.  
So when you come back and make me happy  
I'll forgive you dear, I'll take all the blame.

You are my sunshine, my only sunshine  
You make me happy when skies are gray  
You'll never know dear, how much I love you  
Please don't take my sunshine away


End file.
